


Oh dear daddy!

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Breeding, First Time, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Inflation, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SUMMARY: John would be damned before he let anyone else claim his omega son.





	Oh dear daddy!

**Chapter 1**

John was a proud family man.

He married the love of his life, his beautiful wife Mary right after high school. Sure, it wasn’t normal for him to marry a Beta, but he loved Mary. Mary was gorgeous blonde woman with the bluest eyes John had ever seen. Of course, they received backlash.  John was an alpha. Therefore, an unmated Alpha with a Beta wife. A _Beta_ wife who couldn’t control him during his rut. He was technically dangerous and was labeled to be dangerous, especially around young ripe Omegas. That didn’t matter, John could care less about the others.

All he knew was his wife. That was all that mattered to John.

Their marriage was always a little rough but nothing they couldn’t sort out. John was an Alpha and his rut made things sensitive because a Beta couldn’t handle his rut. But Mary was always trying.  John wanted to have a large household. He wanted multiple pups running around their house. So, it always broke his heart when he couldn’t scent his seed inside his wife.

It had taken them five years, Mary turned twenty-five before their first pup took shape. Dean came out without much difficulties. He was a bit smaller than John would like but nonetheless, this was the fruit of their love.

They never stop trying.

It was another four years later before Sam; their lovely Sam came out. It came with complications and his wife decided to give up her own life for little Sam. John couldn’t blame Sam or his wife.

But his inner Alpha had been crying. Whimpering at the fact that he couldn’t do anything to protect his pack. John had held Sam in his hands, Dean whimpering as he clung onto his mother’s dead body.

///…///

Being a father to two sons made it harder to stay on top of time. John should have been better at this.

He clenches his nose, he was on full alert, and there was a crazy sweet stench filling up the house. It was sugary and the little whimpers coming down from the hall no doubt belonged to his little Sammy.

Sam was presenting.

Not only that, Sam was presenting as an Omega. A dangerous thing to do in a house with a 45 years old unmated Alpha and a newly presented 16 years old Alpha. Dean was still immature and didn’t know and wouldn’t know what to do in the presence of a ripe Omega.

He would simply follow his instincts and his instincts would be to claim the Omega.

John  _ growled _ . He wouldn’t want that. He was the head Alpha and he would be damned if he let Dean take Sam before him. John tossed his blanket aside, grabbing a key from his drawer. He stormed over to Dean’s room and locked the door.

Silently praising himself for making sure that the doors were locked from the outside. It helped when Dean had gone into his first rut. Prevented the boy from impregnating the nearest willing and unwilling Omega.

Locking Dean also made it easier for John to claim Sam without competition. John smirked and tossed the keys back on his bed. He strutted over to Sam’s room, he opened the door and was greeted by a strong smell of sweetness.

Like honey.

John licked his lips. Even Mary never smelt this good. In fact, she didn’t smell like anything. John peeked inside, barely able to keep his Alpha at bay. His baby boy was still in deep sleep and was lightly humping the long pillow that John got for him on his 12th birthday.

_ Oh right. _

Sam was 12 years old. 

The right age to finally present and his baby was an Omega. John’s cock stirred at the thought. He had a ripe and newly presented Omega in his present. He groaned softly, he could just cum in his pants but he wasn’t going to waste his seeds like that. 

John strutted over to Sam, eyes drinking up the sight of his son. His Omega son, his Omega and no one else. John was going to claim his baby and Sam was going to fulfill his wish of a huge family. His Alpha was parading itself at the thought of impregnating Sam and basking in the glory of a pregnant Omega. Sam would have no problem with carrying his litters.

John licked his lips and discarding his attire before sitting on the bed. His cock was stirring up and he hasn’t even seen the prize yet. He slid Sam’s loose shorts, thanking the Heavens that he brought larger than normal clothes for Sam to save on money. It was barely even hiding Sam’s little boy cock—no, dick. John gently rearranged his son to lay down on his back and removed every article of clothing.

John’s breath hitched.

Sam’s breast was beginning to become swollen, getting ready to change into full breasts. Soon, Sam would begin lactating with that sweet Omega milk. John had only heard about them and he couldn’t imagine just how sweet Sam’s would taste.  John leaned around Sam’s neck, scenting his little boy,  _ God _ , he smelt so good. Ready for breeding. John licked Sam’s neck and Sam unconsciously bared his neck for John. 

John held on his cock _ —God _ he was going to burst right then and there. His Omega was such a good boy even in his sleep. 

He flicked his attention to Sam’s breast, and leaned down to suckle on them gently. He didn’t want to wake Sam up yet, he wanted to see how far he could go without waking his baby.  Sam moaned softly in his sleep. John knew that sound. Sam was feeling relief that the heat he was unconsciously experiencing was finally lifting. John gave one more playful flick on Sam’s nipples. He’ll play with Sam’s nipples later on but right now he needed to focus. John moved down to the prized possession of an Omega.

He lifted Sam’s legs, opening it wide. His eyes zeroed in on Sam’s dick and then lowered.  _ Ah, there it was _ . The beautiful Omega pussy was slowly leaking its sweet slick.  John ran a finger up Sam’s pussy, collecting the sweet juice on his finger and brought it to his lips. He couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips when the taste burst on his tongue.

It tasted _so_ good. The best thing that John had ever eaten in his life.

Sam’s slick was by far the best thing that ever came into John’s mouth. John spread Sam’s pussy lips, staring at the pink pussy. It was still virgin and new and just so damn beautiful. He blow on it and it twitches. He grinned and gave an experimental lick to his son’s pussy.  John moaned into Sam’s pussy, it was like eating a dessert. Sam’s slick continued to pump out like a leaky faucet. Unable to control his groans and moans as he roughly licked at his son’s virgin Omega pussy.

Eventually, he got tired and decided to push his fat tongue into Sam’s pussy. A hand landed on John’s dark brown locks, he glanced up to see his son’s flushed and teary face. John playfully bit on Sam’s labia and sucked a little harder until Sam’s high-pitched moan cut through the sounds of John lapping his son’s wet pussy. The hand on his hair tightened and Sam’s legs locked around John’s head and soon, John felt Sam quivering. 

His baby just came from being licked open. 

“Good morning baby,” He whispered and sucked at the glands on Sam’s thighs which only added to the sensitivity of the Omega.

“Dad? What’s going on?” Sam squirmed and attempted to close his legs.

John tsked and pushed Sam’s legs wide open. He stared at the irritated red Omega pussy. Sam was panting after his intense first orgasm. John’s inner Alpha was preening at the idea that he was going to impregnate a ripe Omega.

“Call me _Daddy_, Sammy. You have presented as an Omega baby boy. Daddy is going to take good care of you from now on, okay?”

Sam blinked his eyes and nodded. “But but I want to be an Alpha like you and Dean.”

John shushed his son, “No baby. You’re an Omega. A beautiful Omega. Let Daddy take care of you, okay?”

“What are we doing, Daddy?”

John’s cock twitched. Just hearing Sam call him Daddy was good enough for him to pop a knot right then and there, but he strained himself.

“We’re going to make pups, Sam. Daddy is going to breed you and you’ll carry your little brothers and sisters, okay?” John rubbed his son’s flat pale stomach. He could already imagine Sam’s round belly. He couldn’t wait to knot his son. “Then Dean will get a turn okay? Daddy wants to give Dean a taste of you, okay?”

Sam shook his head, quickly closing his thighs, “No, Daddy! I don’t want a baby. I, I have to go to school.”

John shushed his son, “None of that nonsense, Sammy. Daddy is going to breed you good. And you’ll be a good Omega and take it and take care of my pups, won’t you?”

Sam shook his head, scrambling to get away from his dad. John snorted, and gripped Sam’s small ankles and pushed Sam’s right leg until it reached Sam’s ears. His other hand snaked down to Sam’s pussy.

It was so slick. The Omega inside Sam knew what it was doing and for once, it was producing more slick just for John. The boy clearly couldn’t deny his Omega nature. Sam wanted to be bred. And John would breed him good. John moaned as he sunk in two fingers in the warm pussy. Despite being a virgin, Sam’s body was getting ready to accept John as its Alpha.

John’s alpha let out an appreciative howl. Sam squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of two fingers turning into three fingers. John continued to pump his fingers, loving the warm and slick sticking to his fingers. Occasionally he stretched his fingers just to see the uncomfortable look on his son’s face. He was glad that Sam looked like his mother.  Sam strained in his positions, it was hard not to make a noise and his pussy was making a lot of obscene noises. Sam buried his face into his pillow, his dad was fucking and stretching him with his fingers. At a distant, he could hear something banging against the wood.

John tugged his cock into a full erection. Sam’s eyes widen at his father’s cock—there was no way he could fit his daddy inside. John noticed Sam’s heartbeat, and gently kissed Sam again and mumbled against his lips.

“You hear that?” Sam gave his father a hazy look, “That’s Dean. He wants to come out and breed you, but Daddy must do it first. Daddy will stretch you out real good. You’ll be a good boy, won’t you, Sammy?”

“I, it’s  _ too big, _ daddy…”

John groaned, his son was such a good Omega. He just knew how to excite an Alpha so naturally. 

“Shush.” 

John pinned his son by the hips, and lined the head of his cock to Sam’s cunt. Now that he saw it, it did look impossible for his cock to fit into Sam’s pussy but then again, Omegas were meant to take Alpha cocks. 

And John was his Alpha. 

John slip the head of cock into Sam’s pussy and that clearly snapped Sam out of his feverish haze. Sam tried another attempt at trying to escape but John had none of it. He grabbed Sam’s thin hips and slammed inside, moaning loudly when his whole cock was engulfed by the warmth of Sam’s pussy.

“Such a good Omega,” John moaned, pulling out and thrusting right back inside. Omegas didn’t need to be carefully prep, not like Betas. 

Sam’s small body quivered and a wail escaped his lips. He glanced down to see his flat stomach showing the outline of John’s cock. John moaned, palming Sam’s stomach, apparently having a young Omega mate had this disadvantage to showing you what was happening inside. He pressed down on Sam’s stomach and felt Sam clench inside. 

“So good, Sammy.”

“N…no… _ more _ …daddy…”

John’s cock seemed to only grow once he thought about how his knot would look inside. John continue to pistol through Sam’s pussy even when his cock began to form his knot. He admits that he might have been a little too big for someone like Sam. But he didn’t care.

Not after he denied himself an Omega for over twenty years.

Sam was his perfect little Omega and he was going to make sure the he bred Sam before letting Dean have a go at Sam. John touch Sam’s once flat stomach and felt his growing knot inside.

John thrust his hips in and out. He teased Sam’s nipples and pump his hips. He couldn’t wait until his knot fully caught on Sam’s pussy.

John knew his knot was too large for an Alpha and he couldn’t wait to see it in Sam’s small body. If his knot caught on nicely then he would be able to see a bulge in Sam’s stomach. John moaned loudly, the thought itself seem to catalyst himself into forming a knot.

Sam gripped on his pillow hard, his pussy was opening and producing so much slick and the noise was so dirty, and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to meet his dad’s thrusts. _ It felt so good. It just felt so good.  _ He had gone to bed feeling feverish and his dad had simply brushed it off. Then he woke up with his dad’s shoving his fat tongue into his pussy. It felt really good, but Sam didn’t want a baby.

He wanted to go to school and get a job.

He didn’t want to be big and carry a baby.

He didn’t want to be bred. He didn’t want a mate.

He just wanted to be Sam.

Sam sobbed when his pussy continued to be assaulted by his dad’s thick cock. He was so surprised that his pussy even managed to accept the head of his dad’s cock. It was just  _ so big _ , and it seemed to grow even harder every time he thrust in. Sam’s pussy continues to pump out slick and it was embarrassing.  Sam couldn’t control the production of his slick. The noise it made was obscene especially with his dad’s pistoling cock shoving itself into his pussy.

John’s hips stuttered. His knot was becoming too big for Sam’s small pussy. He would have to train Sam’s pussy to take even larger objects but for now, he shoved his barely half knot inside.  He knew that Sam wouldn’t be able to handle him thrusting in and out anymore now that his knot half grown. John would have to be satisfied with rutting his cock inside Sam’s pussy for now. John moaned, playing with Sam’s nipples as his knot continued to grow.

“D, daddy!  _ No _ _!_ P, _please_!” Sam sobbed into his pillow. His pussy was going to break. He was being split open by his daddy’s knot. 

John moaned, rutting his hips harder into Sam’s pussy until he could feel the head of his cock kissing Sam’s womb. He gently rocked his hips and felt his release coming on. He groaned. Finally, his knot fully formed. John leaned down to Sam’s pale thin neck, giving it a lick. The small body beneath him shivered, ignoring Sam’s pleads to stop. John opened his mouth and bit. His teeth sunk down until he felt it.

_ Mate _ .

The grip on his forearm loosen and Sam meowed. Sam’s Omega body was recognizing John as his mate. He was accepting John as his mate. Sam’s pussy was trying his best to relax and accommodate the abnormally too large of a knot that belongs to his father—no  _ mate _ now. Sam moaned, tearing up when he felt his mate’s semen painting his walls.

John laughed. He was so excited. His inner Alpha was parading the fact that he had an Omega mate. And not just any Omega mate—it was a ripe Omega. Sam would be at his prime for the next couple of days and he was going to do his best to ensure that his pups would develop. He groaned a little when Sam’s walls squeezed around him.

“Such an Omega, aren’t you Sammy? Milking my knot. Are you that excited to carry a pup?”

Sam  _ sobbed _ . Shaking his head, he just wanted this to end. John shushed his son, kissing the bite mark before flipping over so that he was laying down on Sam’s bed and Sam was riding him. Sam’s cheeks blossom even more at his exposed body.

But that quickly disappeared when Sam sank down more on his dad’s knot. Sam’s breath hitched, his dad’s cock was still spurting out cum. Sam’s inner Omega preen at the idea of being round with pups, Sam sobbed, his hips grinding down on his dad’s knot.

John grinned at Sam wickedly, “We’re going to have so much fun for the next couple of days.”


End file.
